


Заговор домашнего эльфа и портрета

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: После многих лет наблюдения за Дамблдором портрет одного директора тоже решил вмешаться в жизнь других людей.





	Заговор домашнего эльфа и портрета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House-Elf/Portrait Collusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216800) by [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill). 



Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул, кладя нож и вилку на пустую тарелку. С тех пор как Ханна Аббот переняла бразды правления у старого Тома, меню «Дырявого котла» значительно улучшилось.  
  
— Не хочешь зайти ко мне, Джек? На чашку кофе или для чего-нибудь еще? — спросил он сидящего напротив высокого темноволосого волшебника.  
  
Джек явно колебался.  
  
— А у тебя все еще живет тот жуткий эльф?  
  
— Хм, да, — ответил Гарри. Черт, Кричер опять натворил? Сколько можно портить его свидания? — Я мог бы приказать ему держаться от нас подальше, — предложил он.  
  
Но Джек отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола.  
  
— Может, в другой раз, — он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Гарри. — Спасибо за ужин. Было здорово.  
  
Подойдя к двери, он помахал на прощание и исчез в ночи. Гарри махнул в ответ и медленно опустил руку.   
  
С Кричером действительно нужно было что-то делать.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне правда нужно что-то делать с Кричером, — сказал Гарри. — Он сводит меня с ума. Все время мельтешит рядом и срывает свидания.  
  
— Ты не думал его освободить? — предсказуемо спросила Гермиона. — Ведь можно больше не опасаться, что он выдаст тайны Ордена Феникса. Война давно прошла.   
  
Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Да, знаю. Несколько лет назад я спросил, не хочет ли он свободы.   
  
— И?  
  
— Он был в ужасе, — мрачно произнес Гарри. — Можно подумать, я предложил его отравить.   
  
Он посмотрел на обеспокоенное лицо Гермионы и улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласилась выпить со мной кофе. Похоже, Рон начинает смиряться, да?   
  
Гермиона покраснела.   
  
— Я не сказала, что собираюсь с тобой встретиться.  
  
Увидев, как с его лица исчезла улыбка, она поспешно добавила:   
  
— Дай ему время, Гарри. Ты ведь знаешь, он был шокирован, когда вы с Джинни расстались, а ты объявил себя геем. Я пытаюсь объяснить, что он несправедлив к тебе, но это непросто. Рон может быть очень упрямым.  
  
— Кому ты рассказываешь, — пробормотал Гарри. Он выдавил улыбку и потянулся за печеньем. — Ладно. Забудем на минуту о Роне. Что мне делать с Кричером?   
  
Гермиона задумалась, помешивая кофе. Наконец она сказала:  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы на какое-то время отправить его работать в Хогвартс?  
  
Фальшивая улыбка Гарри моментально превратилась в настоящую.   
  
— Гермиона, это гениально! Как только вернусь домой, так и поступлю.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри счастливо напевал себе под нос, возясь на большой старой кухне. Как же здорово без ворчливых комментариев Кричера. Можно будет пригласить Джека на ужин, который Гарри приготовит сам, без чужого вмешательства. Он вошел в кладовку и принялся изучать разложенные на полках продукты. Хм, или лучше отправиться по магазинам, купить любимый сыр Джека? И бутылку того хорошего красного вина...  
  
Однако когда он взял клочок бумаги, чтобы составить список покупок, позади раздался ужасно знакомый голос:  
  
— Хозяину не нужно утруждаться, Кричер приготовит все, что захочет Хозяин.  
  
Гарри обернулся.   
  
— Кричер! Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть в Хогвартсе!  
  
Кричер оскорбленно фыркнул.  
  
— Директор Снейп прогнал Кричера, — произнес он. — Директор Снейп сказал, что ему не нужны в Хогвартсе шпионы Поттера, докладывающие о каждом его шаге.  
  
— Что ж, передай директору Снейпу, что он может поцеловать меня в задницу! — рявкнул Гарри и отвернулся, кипя от злости. Вот же параноидальный мерзавец! Война закончилась несколько лет назад, все уладилось, уже давно можно было бы обо всем забыть и спокойно жить дальше.  
  
Однако через несколько секунд Гарри понял, что вспылил зря . В конце концов, Снейп через многое прошел. Да, его это не оправдывало, но, наверное, следовало проявить больше терпения. Гарри повернулся к Кричеру, пытаясь придумать примирительное послание для Снейпа.   
  
Но Кричер исчез.  
  


***

  
  
Северус Снейп задумчиво сидел за своим огромным столом. Кажется, он излишне бурно отреагировал, накричав на домашнего эльфа. Поттер наверняка прислал его без всякого злого умысла. Однако при виде Кричера, растапливающего ранним утром камин в его кабине, на него нахлынула такая волна болезненных воспоминаний, что он не задумываясь на него наорал .  
  
Снейп барабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя о Поттере, и его взгляд непроизвольно остановился на ящике, в котором лежали выпуски «Ежедневного Пророка», подробно освещавшие публичную жизнь Избранного и — если тем сенсационным рассказам о похождениях можно было верить (уголки губ Снейпа приподнялись в усмешке) — во многом еще и частную. Однако никто никогда не узнает, что самые откровенные статьи хранились не в ящике стола, а в его личной ванной комнате — как источник самых горячих фантазий для дрочки.  
  
Вспомнив о последней статье, Северус заерзал в кресле, чувствуя, как натянулись в паху брюки. Но стоило ему опустить руку, как раздался хлопок, и он резко отдернул ее, с удивлением глядя на внезапно появившегося Кричера.  
  
Отвратительный эльф не мог выбрать худшее — или, возможно, лучшее (в зависимости от точки зрения) — время для того, чтобы передать сообщение своего хозяина.  
  
И данная ситуация значительно усугубила реакцию Снейпа.  
  


***

  
  
— Он сказал... Что?! — взревел Гарри, глядя на Кричера.  
  
Эльф стоял, повесив голову и заламывая руки, но когда он заговорил, Гарри послышалось в его голосе скрытое удовлетворение:   
  
— Директор Снейп велел передать Гарри Поттеру, что Гарри Поттер может отсосать ему, сэр.  
  
Гарри положил перо на стол — он собирался отправить сову Джеку — и уронил голову на руки.   
  
— Что ты ему сказал? — приглушенно спросил он.  
  
— То, что велел передать Хозяин, конечно, — убито произнес Кричер. — Что директор Снейп может поцеловать Хозяина в задницу, а потом директор Снейп заявил...   
  
— Да, я понял, — перебил Гарри. — Просто... иди отсюда, уберись на кухне или займись чем-нибудь еще. Мне нужно подумать.  
  
Кричер, ворча, вышел из комнаты, и Гарри машинально проводил его взглядом. Перед внутренним взором мелькали картинки: он наклоняется вперед, а язык Снейпа скользит по его заднице; он стоит на коленях перед Снейпом, вбирая в рот его член. К своему удивлению, он не чувствовал отвращения. Нет, это... возбуждало.   
  
Гарри взял перо. Писать Джеку больше не хотелось.  
  
Вместо этого он начал письмо Снейпу:  
  
« _Дорогой ~~профессор~~  директор Снейп,  
  
Мне жаль, что Кричер разозлил вас. Я отправил его в Хогвартс не для шпионажа, а просто чтобы хотя бы на несколько дней от него избавиться. Он может быть очень докучливым! Но я не хотел, чтобы он вас раздражал. Думал, что он поможет на кухне или что-то вроде этого_».   
  
Гарри прервался и пососал кончик пера. Как бы тактично извиниться за то непочтительное сообщение?  
  
« _ ~~Я не думал, что Кричер повторит мои слова о поцелуе в задницу~~_ ». Нет, не так.   
  
« _ ~~Кричер не должен был говорить вам поцеловать меня в задницу~~_ ».  
  
И это не так.  
  
« _ ~~Я не хочу, чтобы вы целовали меня в задницу~~_ ».  
  
Точно нет.  
  
« _ ~~На самом деле, я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы по~~_...»  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Гарри смял письмо и швырнул в корзину для мусора. Велев себе собраться, он потянулся за новым пергаментом.  
  
« _Дорогой директор Снейп_ », — написал он и снова остановился, вспомнив переданные Кричером слова. Возможно ли, что Снейп действительно подумал о нем в таком... э-э... ключе? Он начал неосознанно водить пером по пергаменту, обдумывая эту возможность.  
  
Упс.  
  
Гарри густо покраснел, увидев, что нарисовал: схематичную фигурку с большим носом и внушительным членом, перед которой стояла на коленях другая, со взъерошенными волосами, очками и шрамом в виде молнии на лбу.  
  
Он виновато огляделся, удостоверяясь, что Кричер еще не вернулся из кухни, и постучал палочкой по пергаменту.  
  
Фигурки на рисунке тут же задвигались, как в магловском мультфильме. Первая взяла за волосы вторую и погрузила член в ее рот. Вынула, толкнулась снова. Гарри приоткрыл губы, буквально чувствуя исходящее от пергамента иступленное желание.  
  
Наконец лихорадочные движения замедлились, из члена стоящей фигурки вылились капли чернил, а на ее крошечном лице проступило выражение полного удовлетворения.  
  
Затем все началось сначала.  
  
Гарри, как загипнотизированный, наблюдал за ними, пока член не затвердел. Сильно затвердел. Черт, да он сейчас в штаны кончит! Гарри вскочил на ноги, подбежал к двери и тут же прикрыл пах ладонью, увидев приближающегося Кричера. Когда они встретились в проеме, Гарри выпалил: «Я на минуту!» и умчался в ванную.  
  
Через несколько секунд он спустил брюки до лодыжек и сжал член. Перед внутренним взором застыли тонкие губы Снейпа и его темные глаза. Несколько судорожных движений рукой, и Гарри почти болезненно кончил, выплескивая две длинные струи.  
  
Он прислонился к двери ванной комнаты, содрогаясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Черт возьми, нельзя так думать о Снейпе. Гарри застонал. Рисунок необходимо порвать и написать наконец нормальное извинение.  
  
Но когда он вернулся к своему столу, пергамента не было.  
  
Как и Кричера.  
  


***

  
  
Северус Снейп недоверчиво смотрел на лежащий на столе рисунок. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, кто именно там изображен и чем они занимаются. Кто мог это нарисовать? Кто мог догадаться о его неуместных чувствах к Поттеру? И как, черт возьми, они преодолели защитные чары кабинета, чтобы положить это на стол?  
  
Он впился взглядом в портреты на стенах, но все они отводили глаза. Финеас Блэк безуспешно пытался скрыть ухмылку. Снейп снова посмотрел на движущуюся картинку и к своему ужасу почувствовал, как напрягается член. Непроизвольно потянувшись вперед, Снейп коснулся пергамента.  
  
И мгновенно отдернул руку, широко раскрыв глаза — пальцы кольнула мощная волна магии. Вероятно, от заклинания, которое использовали для оживления фигурок. Второе потрясение за день — он узнал магическую подпись Поттера.   
  
Это нарисовал Поттер? Зачем? Решил поиздеваться? Но в таком случае роли были бы противоположными.  
  
Не в силах игнорировать ноющий член, Снейп взял пергамент и направился в ванную. Как только он исчез за дверью, портреты на стенах обменялись взглядами.  
  
Финеас Найджелус усмехнулся.  
  


***

  
  
Когда утром следующего дня Гарри спустился вниз, ему показалось, что из спальни на первом этаже доносятся чьи-то голоса. Но, войдя в комнату, он обнаружил лишь одного Кричера.  
  
— С кем ты разговаривал?  
  
— Кричер убирается, — уклончиво ответил тот.  
  
Гарри подозрительно оглядел спальню. Кричер действительно постоянно говорил сам с собой. Но он готов был поклясться, что слышал два разных голоса.  
  
— Что Хозяин хочет сегодня на ужин? — спросил Кричер, потирая костлявые ладони. — Кричер может приготовить пирог с патокой.  
  
— О, не знаю. Спасибо, но я, вероятно, поужинаю в «Дырявом котле».  
  
Кричер неодобрительно нахмурил густые брови.  
  
— Хозяину лучше бы оставаться дома и есть еду, с таким трудом приготовленную Кричером, а не ужинать в пабах с чужими волшебниками, желающими лишь, чтобы их заметили рядом с великим Гарри Поттером.  
  
Гарри уставился на него.   
  
— Вот значит, что ты думаешь? Что ж, к твоему сведению, сегодня вечером я ни с кем не встречаюсь. Хотя это все равно не твое дело, — он внезапно покраснел. — И еще, Кричер... Что ты сделал с тем пергаментом?  
  
— О каком именно пергаменте говорит Хозяин?  
  
— У тебя плохо получается изображать невинность, Кричер. О том, что лежал на моем столе. С рисунком.  
  
Эльф лукаво усмехнулся.  
  
— Кричер забрал его, сэр. Туда, где его не увидят те, кому он не предназначен.   
  
— Ла-а-дно, — недоверчиво протянул Гарри, прищурившись. — Тогда не буду отвлекать от... уборки, — и, раздраженно вздохнув, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Кричер выглянул в коридор, убеждаясь, что Гарри действительно ушел, а затем вернулся к прерванному разговору с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса.  
  


***

  
  
Северус Снейп сидел за столом, рассеянно глядя через окно на заходящее солнце. Учебный год заканчивался, и день выдался очень напряженным. Завтра прибудет Хогвартс-экспресс, чтобы забрать детей на летние каникулы. Впереди несколько месяцев спокойствия, но Снейп не чувствовал ожидаемого облегчения. Нет, он ощущал... беспокойство. Неудовлетворенность.   
  
В комнате постепенно темнело, но Снейп продолжал неподвижно сидеть, погрузившись в мысли. Портреты тихо похрапывали. Все, кроме одного. На портрете Финеаса Найджелуса был лишь пустой фон. Сам Финеас отсутствовал.  
  
Снейп размышлял о...  
  
— Сидишь в темноте, Северус?  
  
Снейп раздраженно взмахнул рукой, зажигая находившиеся в комнате свечи. Вернувшийся в свой портрет Финеас ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — прорычал Снейп.  
  
— Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты, — небрежно произнес Финеас, стряхивая с рукава воображаемую пылинку. — Например, я мог бы рассказать, кто вчера преодолел твои защитные чары и оставил на столе эти... гхм, интересные каракули.  
  
Снейп напрягся. Об этом он догадался и сам. Стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение, он ответил:   
  
— Думаю, это был несносный эльф Поттера.  
  
Во взгляде Финеаса мелькнула досада, но он быстро взял себя в руки.   
  
— Но знаешь ли ты, почему он это сделал?  
  
— Потому что он несносен?  
  
— Потому что хотел донести до твоего сведения безответное желание своего хозяина.  
  
— У Поттера много привлекательных молодых поклонников, — сухо сказал Снейп, вспоминая о хранящихся в ванной статьях «Ежедневного Пророка». — С чего бы ему страдать от безответного влечения ко мне?  
  
Финеас Найджелус фыркнул.   
  
— Это дело вкуса, — протянул он. — И оно не совсем безответно, верно?  
  
Снейп не ответил.  
  
— Да ладно, Северус, ты не можешь отрицать, что у тебя есть чувства к молодому человеку. Почему бы тебе не дать вам обоим шанс?  
  
— Чушь! — огрызнулся Снейп.  
  
Финеас Найджелус пожал плечами и закрыл глаза. Через мгновение его храп присоединился к хору других портретов. Однако время от времени он незаметно приоткрывал глаза, и наконец его терпение было вознаграждено — Снейп взял пергамент, перо и начал писать:  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Поттер..._ »  
  


***

  
  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
  
Гарри что-то бессвязно пробормотал и завозился в постели.  
  
Тук-тук.  
  
Что за?..  
  
ТУК-ТУК.  
  
Он сел, нащупывая очки.  
  
ТУК! ТУК!  
  
Спотыкаясь спросонок, Гарри пересек комнату и распахнул окно. Внутрь влетела большая сова, ударив его по лицу крылом. Она опустилась на спинку стула, протянула лапу и, как только Гарри забрал письмо, вылетела обратно.  
  
Гарри сразу узнал знакомый еще со школьных времен почерк. Зачем писал Снейп? Это была официальная жалоба на Кричера?  
  
« _Дорогой мистер Поттер_ , — Гарри недоуменно моргнул, глядя на слово «дорогой», но вряд ли оно что-то значило. —  _Кажется, нам есть, что обсудить_ », — желудок сжался. Гарри практически слышал низкий вкрадчивый голос Снейпа. Закусив губу, он быстро просмотрел остальную часть письма.  
  
« _Если вам хватит мужества встретиться со мной лично, вместо того, чтобы передавать непристойные сообщения через посредника…_ »  
  
— Чертов Кричер, — пробормотал Гарри. Его лицо пылало.   
  
«... _то сядьте на Хогвартс-экспресс, отправляющийся со станции Кингс-Кросс в восемь утра_ ».   
  
Гарри взглянул на часы, испуганно вскрикнул и начал торопливо одеваться. Несколько минут спустя он сбежал вниз по лестнице и выскочил на улицу, захлопнув дверь.   
  
Он не заметил, как на одном из верхних окон зашевелились занавески — Кричер провожал его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не исчез из виду.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри рассеянно смотрел на зеленые поля, проносящиеся за окном вагона. Было так странно после всех лет снова оказаться в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Ехать одному в купе. На миг почудилось, будто напротив сидят Рон и Гермиона. На миг он снова стал мальчиком, с нетерпением ожидающим нового учебного года. Но потом он увидел в окне свое отражение. Нет, тот мальчик исчез навсегда. И он уже давно не был похож на Джеймса Поттера.  
  
Вид за окном постепенно изменился, поля сменились предгорьем. Наконец показалась станция Хогсмид, на платформе которой толпились счастливые студенты, с нетерпением ожидающие посадки. Поезд медленно подъехал к перрону и резко остановился. Гарри открыл дверь, выпрыгнул наружу и сразу пошел к выходу со станции. Никто в смеющейся толпе не обратил на него внимания.  
  
Снаружи стояло несколько запряженных фестралами экипажей, из которых выходили последние спешащие на поезд ученики. Решив поберечь ноги, Гарри направился к ближайшему из них. Но вдруг, как по сигналу, фестралы разом поднялись в воздух и улетели. Гарри проводил их взглядом, почесывая затылок. Видимо, экипажи останутся на станции до первого сентября. Значит, придется все-таки идти пешком.   
  
Пересекая станционный двор, Гарри увидел на углу незамеченный ранее экипаж. Он был меньше остальных и — сердце забилось быстрее — все еще с фестралом. Гарри поспешил к нему, опасаясь, что фестрал улетит вслед за прочими сородичами. Но тот безмятежно стоял на месте. Если, конечно, такое определение можно применить к скелетообразному существу с острыми как бритва копытами и светящимися красными глазами.  
  
Стоило Гарри подойти, как дверца распахнулась, его схватили за руку и втащили внутрь. Экипаж, покачнувшись, тронулся с места, направляясь в сторону Хогвартса, а Гарри обнаружил, что смотрит в черные глаза Северуса Снейпа.  
  
Не отводя взгляда, Снейп вынул из кармана пергамент и протянул ему.   
  
— Не могли бы вы объяснить... это, мистер Поттер? — спросил он низким вкрадчивым голосом. Именно таким, как представлял Гарри.  
  
Гарри взглянул на пергамент.   
  
—Э-э...  
  
Затем присмотрелся внимательнее и поднял взгляд на ухмыляющегося Снейпа.   
  
— Вы его изменили?  
  
Снейп кивнул.   
  
— Ничего не имею против буйства гормонов, но предпочитаю, чтобы все было более... медленным и искусным.  
  
Гарри кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от рисунка. Нельзя было не признать, что благодаря модификации Снейпа движения фигур казались еще более возбуждающими. А также...  
  
— Так получается... дольше, — прошептал Снейп, кладя руку ему на колено.   
  
У Гарри пересохло горло. Не в силах произнести ни слова, он опустился на колени между бедер Снейпа. Тот сжал его ногами, помогая сохранить равновесие в покачивающемся экипаже, и провел длинными пальцами по его волосам.  
  
— И лучше, ты так не думаешь... Гарри?  
  
Гарри сглотнул. А потом развел полы мантии Снейпа и высвободил его член — не совсем того размера, как в фантазиях, но тем не менее впечатляющий.   
  
— Тогда давай попробуем по-твоему... Северус, — хрипло прошептал он.  
  
И, взяв член в рот, начал к их взаимному удовольствию претворять план в жизнь, пока экипаж, трясясь и подпрыгивая, катился по длинной дороге в Хогвартс.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Заговор домашнего эльфа и портрета"


End file.
